mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man?
|Items = None |}} |Items = None |}} Mega Man? is a boss from Mega Man Powered Up that the player faces when playing with a Robot Master on his own level. Of course, he is not the real Mega Man, but an evil copy of him. In the dialogue exchange between the player and Mega Man?, he will tend to try and pass himself off as Mega Man and convince them to join up with Dr. Wily. Mega Man? is identical to the original in appearance, but wears a purple scarf, much like Proto Man's yellow scarf. He also seems to have a triangle faced down in the helmet instead of a square, and has a more hostile expression on his face. In Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch From Version 5 onwards, in Story Mode, Mega Man? will appear four times. He appears for the first time after the player beats Fire Man's stage. When fighting him, he'll run around, shoot with his Mega Buster, and occasionally slide. When a third of his health is gone, Mega Man? will use the Arrow Buster, but will not use any special weapons. The player has the Mega Buster, plus the nearby Air Shooter and Needle Cannon to fight him with. When Mega Man? is defeated, the player will move on to Time Man's stage. Mega Man? will appear the second time for a rematch after the player beats Hard Man's stage. When fighting him, Mega Man? uses the same strategies as in his first encounter, and this time, uses the Bubble Lead and Power Stone, making the duel slightly more difficult. The player can also use those weapons. The player has to be careful, since health and weapon capsules are located on top of the Wanaan trap robots. If the player stands on a Wanaan pipe for too long, it will leap out with a snap to get him/her with its jaws, therefore making the player take damage. When Mega Man? is defeated for the second time, the player will move on to Gemini Man's stage. Mega Man? shows up for the third time after the player beats Wave Man's stage. This is by far the most difficult fight against him, as he has various special weapons, including the Yamato Spear, the Centaur Flash, the Pharaoh Shot, the Flame Sword and the Arrow Buster, while the player has nothing but the Mega Buster. In addition, there's little to no health pickups, putting the player at a disadvantage. When fighting Mega Man?, he'll run around and use any of the weapons he has, and occasionally use the Wire to grapple to the player. When Mega Man? is defeated for the third and final time, the player will move on to Gyro Man's stage. Mega Man? shows up for the fourth and final time in between Reprogrammed Robot Masters and Gamma battles, and is about to fight the player again, but is destroyed by Gamma's arm. The fights can be replayed after the player beats Plug Man's stage. Mega Man? was the one responsible for kidnapping Guts Man in Chapter 2. Outside of Story Mode, Mega Man? is also available as a player skin and bot. Gallery Megamanfirstbattle2.png|Screenshot of the first battle against Mega Man?. Megamanrematchbubblelead.png|Mega Man? using Bubble Lead. Megamanrematchpowerstone.png|Mega Man? using Power Stone. Megamanfinalduel2.png|Screenshot of the final duel against Mega Man?. Megamanfinalduelcentaurflash.png|Mega Man? using the Centaur Flash when the player's about to shoot him. Megamanfinalduelflamesword.png|Mega Man? using the Flame Sword. Megamanfinalduelpharaohshot.png|Mega Man? using the Pharaoh Shot. Megamanfinalduelyamatospear.png|Mega Man? using the Yamato Spear. External Links * Mega Man? on the Mega Man Knowledge Base. Category:Bosses Category:Mega Man 1 & Powered Up Category:Mega Man 3 Category:Mega Man 5